1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices, and more particularly, to an all purpose bin.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bins of the prior art are usually designed for specific purposes, and as such, are limited in utility. The all purpose bin in accordance with the present invention, will be employed for the storage of garbage, the caging of animals, the storage of fruits, vegetables, and even animal feed, etc.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an all purpose bin, which will be unique in design, as it may be employed for the convenient storage of garbage, the caging of animals, the storage of fruits and vegetables, animal feed, etc.
Another object of this invention is to provide an all purpose bin, which will be of such design, as to employ a pulley system for its door, enabling one to insert articles for storage, without having to use one's hands to hold the door of the structure up, as a counter-balance weight will be used for same.